Sueños y Realidad
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Antecedentes de "La bella durmiente"... Kimihiro está cansado de que no pase nada con Doumeki así que inconcientemente crea su propia 'historia feliz'... que al final, no es más que la realidad. XDDDD Muy reburujado, pero el manga es igual! xDDDD
1. Por qué Kimihiro prefería soñar

Me emocioné mucho con "La bella durmiente" pero al final sentí que le faltó trama... Así que ahora, la versión renovada desde el comienzó vista por el protagonista: Kimihiro Watanuki. Son tres capítulos en total. Si realmente les llama la atención: ¡Dejen Review! para subirlo completo nnU

(-"bla bla"-) son diálogos

(-bla bla-) son comentarios

(_bla, bla, bla_) es un sueño de Kimihiro

Advertencia; ESte fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass, la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información...**_

_Ni Clamp, ni loveless o XXXHolic me pertenecen TTwTT_

* * *

**Sueños y Realidad  
**

by: Shawan Krisvett

**Atención:**  
La paga por leer este fanfiction será un review (XDDD)

¡¡Disfrútenlo!! x3

* * *

**Capítulo I.- Por qué Kimihiro prefería soñar.**

Todo empezó mucho antes… Desde el principio su sola presencia no cabía en mi cabeza. Ese maldito idiota de ego inflado. ¡ÉL! ¡Él era el anormal! ¿De dónde sacaban que una persona pudiera vivir sin sentimientos?... ¡Y aún así las chicas lo seguían! ¿Qué no se daban cuenta?... Bueno, las apariencias engañan, pero él: ¡ÉL!...

Es cierto que llevo tiempo desesperado y también que todo es culpa de ese idiota. Pero, es tan vergonzoso, porque… ¡¡es toda su culpa!! No tendrían ser así las cosas, pero si el no fuera como es, entonces todo sería como debe y entonces yo y Himawari seríamos felices…Oh, pero que estoy diciendo: Himawari y Yo… Yo y Himawari… eso sonaba bien al principio, pero ahora me aburre… ¿es que ella es ignorante o me falta ser obvio? Bueno, es mi amiga y la quiero… pero, no sé, no pasó como yo quería; teníamos que toparnos con ÉL!! Si, todo es su culpa!! si no hubiera aparecido yo me habría cegado completamente por Himawari creyendo que era perfecta y no lo habría conocido!! Y no tendría que estar siempre con él!! Esperando estúpidamente a que siempre llegara a ayudarme… y como el idiota ese nunca fallaba a mi auxilio no habría acabado…. No habría acabado -silencio-…

Yo no me habría… -silencio-

…enamorado de él –suspiro.

Es difícil decirlo cuando estás seguro de que te gustan las mujeres y de repente te das cuenta de que sólo se trataba de una buena amiga. Pero para colmo… me había enamorado de un tonto que se cree la gran cosa, un malagradecido que solo sirve para tragar sin siquiera dar las 'gracias'… eso tan, tan, ¡TAN IRRITANTE!

¿Cómo es qué me fue a gustar semejante tipo? ¿Apoco se creyó el 'Tendrás que darme las gracias de Rodillas y decirme ¡Oh, gran Kimihiro bla, bla, bla…!'? Qué no se notaba que sólo quería un poco de atención… con un 'gracias bastaba'. Pero bueno, ese no es el punto, sabemos que mi comida le encanta –él lo dijo o al menos así lo quise oír-; lo que me saca de mis casillas ahora es ¡¡PORQUÉ DEBEMOS QUEDARNOS JUNTOS DE NOCHE!!...

Nunca he intentado nada y siempre pido que se vaya, pero… si lo llega a creer y se aleja de mí… yo no sabría que hacer: aparte de que esas cosas se acercarían aún más ya no tendría nadie con quien desquitar mi ira infundada y nadie que me acompañara y que me salvara y que me tratara como si en realidad fuera importante… porque yo mismo reconozco que la comida que le preparo es nada comprado con las veces que me ha salvado, de todo, nada… de mi mismo o mi soledad… lo que sea: por más idiota y antisocial que sea… está ahí sin que se lo pida cuando lo necesito…

¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡Es un idiota!! ¿Por qué debo estar siempre pensando en él? ¡¡Y por qué demonios no llega si ya hace dos minutos que debía estar aquí!! ¡Pero no! ¡Yo no lo extraño!

-"Perdón por llegar tarde"- Al menos tuvo la molestia de disculparse al llegar.

Yuuko nos había encargado que esperáramos en un parque algo 'diferente' y le contáramos lo que pasaba. Hasta ahora no llevábamos nada interesante, este tipo cara de nabo acababa de llegar y… bueno, yo estaba muy ocupado pensando como para fijarme en el paisaje. Que, ahora que lo veo…

-"Es hermoso de noche…"- Musité sin querer en medio de mis pensamientos. El tonto aquél solo pudo voltearme a ver con su cara de 'soy un idiota, no me importa nada' aunque pensándolo bien, talvez todo sea culpa de Haruka-san por vestirlo de mujer… yo también me habría vuelto tímido si estuviera conciente de eso… ¡PERO EL NO ES TÍMIDO! ¡Sólo es un tonto! ¡Si, eso es!

Llevábamos horas ya despiertos -no sé cuantas, no llevaba reloj… pero si era ya mucho tiempo- y no pasaba nada. Estábamos los dos en silencio. Él con su mirada fija en la nada y yo… ¡yo no lo veía a él! Veía… ¡el tronco! El tronco del árbol donde él se recargaba, que es muy diferente. -¿Qué pasará si le digo ahora?- pensé…

-"Cúbrete"- Exclamo –o al menos eso parecía- Doumeki, retiré rápidamente mi mirada de él… ¡del tronco! ¿Quién se creía para darme Ordenes?... Pero de todos modos obedecí sin decir nada… tenía mucho frío y cansancio de estar parado intentando evadirlo. Me senté en el suelo a su lado y me tape por la espalda con la frazada que me ofrecía.

El parque era uno como cualquiera, con pasto, un montón de árboles y en algún área más debía haber juegos, no recuerdo haberme fijado bien en uno de noche, porque solía huir de los espíritus… pero, las estrellas se veían preciosas desde esos lugares –en especial aquí dónde apenas puedes ver por los edificios y la contaminación.

_Haruka-san me esperaba de nuevo y me ofreció sentarme a su lado. Curiosamente estábamos en el mismo parque bajo el mismo árbol._

_-"Solía traer a Shizuka a este parque cuando era chico…"- Mencionó y lo que dijo enseguida no lo recuerdo, porque estaba muy ocupado fijándome en el gran parecido entre él y su abuelo. Tenían el mismo rostro… pero si…_

_-"Si tan sólo él fuera más amable…"- Maldición, de nuevo lo había dicho en voz alta._

_-"¿No es amable?"- Preguntó el abuelo entre risas_

_-"No es eso… es sólo que… no es…"- Eso me pasa por soñar despierto_

_-"Entonces… ¿qué tiene mi nieto?..."- Buena pregunta Haruka-san…_

_-"Es que es tan serio… ¡así es muy difícil tratar con él!"- Respondí, en parte era cierto._

_Haruka se me quedó viendo fijamente y soltó una pequeña risilla._

_-"Me alegra que él pueda hacerte feliz. Seguro también está feliz a tu lado"._

_-"¿Eh?"-No sabía que me podía sonrojar también en sueños…_

Abrí los ojos, me había escabullido del tema para despertar recostado en el hombro del tonto ese. Su mirada permanecía alerta en busca de algo y yo… bueno, no era que fuera un holgazán, pero no quería moverme de ahí; sentir su brazo rodeándome por la espalda… tampoco era hubiera pensado en… bueno… -sonrojo- ¡nada! ¡No es nada!

-"¿Has visto algo?"- Pregunté luego de un rato… después de todo él ya sabía que estaba despierto.

-"No"- Respondió y me miró… pero esta vez fue una mirada diferente… como el día en que perdí el ojo, decía algo como 'me importas'. Silencio incómodo –"¿Estás bien?"

-"Eh?"

-"Te has portado muy raro… ¿Paso algo?"- Él se refería a si había visto algo 'diferente'.

Mientras decía me atrajo a su cuerpo quedando de frente –gran sonrojo- yo… no podía evitarlo, sin soltar el abrazo en que me tenía me acercaba lentamente a su rostro sin poder decir una oración entendible.

-"No… yo sólo…yo…"- GRAN SONROJO… Y a menos de un centímetro de unir nuestros labios volví a dormir…

Tonto… estaba a punto de besarlo y ¿no pudo poner otra expresión más que la de 'no me importa'?... Estaba cansado de perder la conciencia en momentos importantes pero aún así me gustaba soñar, ahí era el único lugar donde Doumeki no podía saber lo que pasaba, lo que veía o lo que sentía eran sólo míos… Me gustaba dormir porque podía pasar cualquier cosa, sin consecuencias… si pasaba algo bueno prolongaba mi sueño y si era algo malo despertaba y lo volvía a intentar y ya. Como era un sueño, no había necesidad de pagos –o esclavizaciones- para pagar por tus deseos, simplemente existían.

_-"Sabía que no podías huir por mucho tiempo"- Haruka se tomaba la molestia de recibirme._

_-"¿Por qué el mundo real no es cómo los sueños?"_

_-"Porque si todo fuera bueno, no aprenderías a disfrutarlo. Como con mi nieto: él casi no sonríe… pero cuando lo hace, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz tú también… Si el fuera siempre feliz o siempre amable… ¿No te acabarías aburriendo de él?"- Explicó. _

_-Como con Himawari- Pensé, pero bueno… que caso tenía la realidad si a mí nunca me tocaría ver esa sonrisa…_

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en la tienda… y se me había echo tarde para la escuela y corrí para llegar a la siguiente clase. Con respecto a Doumeki… me había dado por vencido, él no iba a estar conmigo, era sólo un sueño… un sueño, pero al menos había aprendido que durmiendo se podían hacer realidad… lo último que alcancé a ver fue a ese tonto tomarme de la mano y de repente… me desmayé.

-"Dou...-meki"

* * *

Jo, Jo!! X3 ahí queda

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass, la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información...**_

__**Amazona Verde; DraculaN666, AoshMi SeshLin y giosseppe. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!**

-Ustedes me convencieron de este nuevo FF nn

El próximo capítulo es donde Kimihiro crea una vida alterna donde Doumeki lo acosa!! xDDD... y la respuesta a porqué Yuuko nunca escuchó el grito de Kimihiro.  
Para entender mejor, deben leer "La bella durmiente" xDDDDDDDD

PD: ¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! OwO

(Soubi: ¿Es una orden? nn  
Yo: ¿Tu que haces aquí? Ôó?)

Ah si!! y una **aclaración**. En la bella durmiente. Yuuko dice algo de que a Kimihiro lo debe besar un familiar , pero lo dice porque debe ser alguien con quien comparta lazos sanguineos y en un episodio del Manga -que es lo que yo he leído- **Doumeki tiene que pagar su deseo entregando a Kimihiro toda la sangre que perdiera**. Por lo tanto... ya comparten la misma sangre wU (xDDDDDDDDDD)

* * *


	2. La nueva realidad de Kimihiro

Yo de vuelta!! lmL hagan favor de leer el anunció al final del fanfiction n-n onegai!!

(-"bla bla"-) son diálogos

(-bla bla-) son comentarios

(_bla, bla, bla_) es un sueño de Kimihiro

Advertencia; ESte fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass, la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información...**_

_Ni Clamp, ni loveless o XXXHolic me pertenecen TTwTT_

* * *

**Sueños y Realidad  
**

by: Shawan Krisvett

**Atención:**  
La paga por leer este fanfiction será un review (XDDD)

¡¡Disfrútenlo!! x3

* * *

**Capítulo II - La nueva realidad de Kimihiro.**

_-"Do-umeki"- Dije asustado, pero desperté de inmediato. Seguíamos en la calle y él me recargaba en su pecho evitando que cayera._

_-"¿Estas bien?"- Preguntó._

_-"Yo…"- Tartamudee en sus brazos – "…¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?"- Sostuve mi cabeza liberando su agarre. Me abrazó por la espalda._

_-"Deberías irte a casa"- Susurró en mi oído doble intencionando._

_-"¡¡KYAAAA!!... Espera ¿qué haces?"- Me quité, ese mono se había levantado muy raro este día–"¡No me iré a casa! ¡No puedo faltar más a la escuela!"- Dije completamente seguro, aunque no podía negar que me gustaba su 'nuevo yo', él no tenía derecho a llegar así de la nada. ¿Quién se creía que era?... ¡Ja!_

_-"Entonces, yo te llevo"- Dijo y me levantó en brazos –así como a las novias en la noche de bodas._

_-"¡¡Espera tu!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡TE GOLPEASTE EN LA CABEZA!"- Exclamé sin sacudirme, porque… podíamos caer y ya era tarde…_

_-"Algo así"- Respondió. A mi me sorprendió ese tipo de respuesta… esperaba más un 'tu eres el idiota'. A pesar de mis quejas –falsas, por supuesto que no quería bajarme- no me dejo hasta que llegamos a la escuela._

_-"Te veo en el desayuno, tengo que decirte algo"- Dijo alejándose… y yo corrí para alcanzar a llegar a clase._

_Me acomodé y por alguna razón no entendía nada de los que decía el profesor… quizá eran los nervios, ¿qué demonios tenía que decirme ese tonto? Y ¿por qué ahora que me había dado por vencido?... será que la noche anterior dije algo que no debía mientras dormía… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si el idiota ese me dejaba de hablar?... ¡No! ¡Debía huir! ¡Fuera lo que fuera no debía dejar que lo dijera!..._

_-"¿Kimihiro-kun?"- Volví de mi ensimismo para encontrarme con Himawari.-"Es hora del desayuno"- Dijo. No la había visto al entrar al salón, a decir verdad, ¡no había visto la cara de ninguno de mis compañeros!, pero ya no había nadie… ni siquiera ese tarado._

_Me levanté y empezamos a caminar Himawari-chan y yo juntos, pero no decíamos nada._

_¿Qué acaso ese tonto quería que lo anduviera buscando?... Es cierto, él no había entrado a clases, pero… ¡de todos modos! ¡Si quería hablar conmigo tenía que buscarme!_

_-"¡Te encontré!"- El idiota más grande llegó frente a mi, se veía muy cansado –porque estaba jadeando y sudado y ¡wow!… quizá debería verlo ejercitarse más seguido- gire a ver a Himawari, pero ella ya no estaba. Seguro que el tonto la había convencido de que nos dejara solos… ¡Se confabularon en mi contra!_

_Empezamos a caminar hasta llegar a una parte de la escuela que nunca había visto. Ahora el sólo llevaba el pantalón de su uniforme del club de tiro –cuando me lo topé traía el uniforme completo. _

_-"Hace calor"- Me dijo y yo me sonrojé por completo… Él se fue acercando lentamente como murmurando algo, pero yo no podía escuchar nada. Desabotoné un poco el uniforme porque empezaba a sentir mucho calor también. ¡Ese tonto! ¡Si no estubiera copletamente idiotizado por su presencia –sin camisa! en vez de quedarme como estúpido parado, habría aprovechado para huir._

_-"¿Q-Qué me… tenías que decir?"- Pregunté tratando de evadir su invasión a mi espacio personal. Me tomó por la cintura acercándome a él, mientras con la otra mano sostuvo mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo, nuevamente el sonrojo cubrió todo mi rostro…_

_-"Ayer… dejaste algo pendiente"- Musitó quitándome lentamente los lentes. Y de repente el flash back de la noche anterior llegó a mi mente. ¡HABÍA INTENTADO BESARLO! Justo en lo que yo lograba recapitular eso se acercó intentando completar mi 'asunto pendiente'. _

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido -aún no había pasado nada- y me di cuenta de que no estábamos en el mismo lugar, si no en la tienda de Yuuko, yo estaba recostado en la cama mientras Doumeki estaba apoyando las manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, fuera de ella._

_El llevaba rato mirándome fijamente e incluso un sonrojo había cubierto su rostro. Finalmente se decidió, estuve tentado a moverme o decir algo, pero quería que lo hiciera, no me gustaría que fuera como en un manga de Clamp donde se insinúan a lo bestia y al final no pasa nada._

_Acercó sus labios y los mantuvo sobre los míos un tiempo… tengo la idea de que nunca antes él había besado a alguien, profundicé el beso, mordí su labio para que abriera que abriera un poco la boca y poder explorarlo con más paciencia… el respondió… ¡Dios! ¡Seguro que era un sueño!... Entonces intenté abrazarlo y ¡mis brazos lo traspasaban!_

"_Los sueños están conectados"_

_Recordé las palabras de Haruka-ojisan y el día que visitamos la casa en que la niña asustaba. O sea que yo estaba dormido, pero… Doumeki… el baka ese… me estaba ¡¡besando de verdad!!_

"_Despierta"_

_Escuché, esta vez la voz de Yuuko-san y como si esa fuera la llave de todo, empecé a abrir los ojos en el mundo real._

Doumeki mantuvo su rostro cerca del mío y me observaba con curiosidad mientras yo abría los ojos. Un sonrojo cubrió absolutamente mi rostro y estuve a punto de gritarle para que se alejara –en la vida real aún no tenía el valor para admitir mi relación con él- pero luego él sonrió.

-"Baka"- Dijo y con eso fue suficiente para calmarme, entonces entendía las palabras de Haruka-san, Shizuka tenía una sonrisa hermosa. No pude resistirme más… de cualquier manera luego de ese día las cosas no serían iguales, entonces le estiré del cuello del uniforme para que se acercara más y le dí otro beso… uno más dulce y calmado que nuevamente respondió.

-"Shizu-ka"- Musité mientras el descendía con sus labios por mi cuello. Se detuvo.

-"Baka"- Sonrió nuevamente y me dio un fugas beso.

-"NI SIQUI…"- Iba a reclamarle que me dijera tanto baka, pero uso su dedo índice sobre mis labios… no queríamos llamar la atención.

-"Ai shiteru"- Susurró y volvió a besarme… No había duda de que la realidad supera –a veces- todas las expectativas.

* * *

Jo, Jo!! X3 ahí queda

**¡¡ATENCION!!**

Este es un supuesto final!! El siguiente Chap viene siendo mi nuevo y sutil lime!! nada Hardcore pero iwal muestra un tipo de relacion sexual entre dos hombres así que eso ya es cosa de cada persona. por eso decidí dejar esto como un final alternativo. Ya si les gusta el más Yaoi que Shonen Ai, pueden leer el proximo capítulo ahora si final definitivo xDDDD.. 

Gracias!!

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass, la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información...**_

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

Eiri Saiyuki

(Aunque no fue muy acosado a mi me gusto xDDD)

Mello's Chocolate

(Ahí esta, Kimihiro quedó tan cautivado por ver a Dou sonreir que se olvidó de gritar xDDD PS: me gusta mucho tu nickname xDDD)

AoshMi SeshLin

(Aun no esta terminado, un capitulo más y listo, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!)

yo-chan1

(Iwal que a mello!!.. Esa fue la razón porque no gritó, algo absurda, pero creible xDDD)

Aamzona Verde

(Segundo Capi UP!! XDDD... Espero que si te siga gustando!! xx)

Kasumi Shinomori

(Listo!! Continué -antes de que olvide actualizar- puede decirse que es un final S)

SAYO SAYO!! lmL

* * *


	3. Lo que Kimihiro desconocía

Ya finalmente!! Se ha acabado!! xDDD... Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! nn .

Pronto volveré con otro FF de la pareja por aki xDDD... aunke será Lemon!! xDDD..

(-"bla bla"-) son diálogos

(-bla bla-) son comentarios

(_bla, bla, bla_) es un delirio de Kimihiro

Advertencia; ESte fanfic está hecho por mi, cualquier efecto secundario y/o alteración en la conducta del lector no caen -dada la advertencia- bajo mi responsabilidad.

_**Ando buscando doujinshis, mangas, imagenes, fanfics, o lo que sea... sobre Code Geass, la pareja Suzaku x Lelouch y Death Note MelloxMatt MelloxNear... Si alguien sabe algo, le agradecería la información...**_

_Ni Clamp o XXXHolic me pertenecen TTwTT_

* * *

**Sueños y Realidad  
**

by: Shawan Krisvett

**Atención:**  
La paga por leer este fanfiction será un review (XDDD)

¡¡Disfrútenlo!! x3

* * *

**Capítulo III.- Lo que Kimihiro desconocía.**

Yo estaba muy excitado, Dou… quiero decir: Shizuka lamía partes que ni yo mismo me había tocado, bueno, lo había hecho pero ¡¡no tengo porque dar explicaciones!!

…Aún así tenía temor ya que esa no era mi casa y en cualquier comento 'ella' podía entrar a su habitación –un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar su cara maléfica de bruja a punto de cobrar.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Dou…Shizuka, dejó su actividad al ver mi rostro aterrorizado.

-"¿Eh?"- Yo no estaba prestando atención a su 'esfuerzo' –sonrojo. _"Me pregunto si estaría mal que haga el mismo escándalo sobre Doumeki que con Himawari" (1)_- Mi vista bajo instintivamente hacia el miembro de Doumeki –aún no me acostumbro a llamarlo por su nombre- absolutamente erecto y gigante-doble sonrojo-.

Rápidamente me hice hacia atrás cubriéndome los ojos con la sábana. Él sonrió torcido, una ligera mueca pero de notable malicia, y llevó mi mano a su… bueno, ¡¡ahí!! No pude evitarlo, lo miré fijamente y luego guié mi boca a… pues a… ¡a donde tenía la mano!, a pesar de tener el rostro de un rojo intenso quería intentarlo, yo, bueno, yo… nunca había… emm… bueno, no importa… ¡¡el punto es que terminé introduciendo su pene en mi boca!! ¿Por qué demonios les platico eso?...

Entonces, ¿en qué íbamos? –Sí, estoy tratando de cambiar de tema, nótese que es mucho más sencillo hablar de un día aburrido de escuela de mi primer encuentro sexual que para el colmo fue con un hombre-

Entonces… -digo mucho entonces cuando estoy nervioso- ahí estaba yo, ¡¡con un pene en la boca!! En una casa que ¡no era mía!... él detenía mi cabeza mientras hacía un movimiento de vaivén dentro de mi boca –no sé como se le ocurrió eso, seguro debió haber visto mucha pornografía de chiquito (2)- aún con su rostro de estúpido insensible ¿Cómo podía ser que mientras yo me moría de nervios y estaba rojo hasta los pies, él no pudiera inmutarse?

-"Bésame"- Susurré como berrinche, dejando a 'su amigo' por la paz. Doumeki no se hizo mucho del rogar y fue directo a mis labios. Un beso apasionado, incluso más que los que doy dormido. Y luego –por la cercanía de nuestros rostros- pude notarlo… él también estaba sonrojado y sus ojos tenían un brillo de ternura inmensa… ¡ja! –no pude evitar sentirme victorioso, era la primera vez que 'ganaba' (3) contra él.

Shizuka me recostó en la cama y tomó mi miembro en sus manos, lo empezó a presionar… por alguna razón eso se sentía bien y mientras más lo hacía, más me encorvaba hacia atrás.

Otro beso profundo, dejó su trabajo para separar un poco mis nalgas con sus manos… Y a todo eso… ¿Estábamos teniendo sexo?... Bueno, en la escuela te explican como lo hacen el hombre y la mujer, pero ¿cómo lo harían dos hombres?... En ese momento conocí la respuesta.

El beso había sido para callar el grito que sabía que yo iba dar mientras introducía sus dedos húmedos en mi recto. Le mordí el labio para poder ver de qué se trataba y miré horrorizado lo que estaba apunto de suceder. Con una mano estimulaba su propio miembro y con la otra dilataba mi orificio.

-"No irás a meter eso ahí, ¿cierto?…"-Susurré con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas viendo el tamaño de su extremidad.

-"Si te relajas no va a doler"- _¿Cómo sabía eso? _Me dio un fugaz beso y sonrió de nuevo con su maldita sonrisa hipnótica y de repente el hecho de que se me reventara el colón y terminar con una hemorragia interna no sonaba tan mal.

No es que me arrepienta, es sólo que… pues uno ve el tamaño de su 'cosa' y la diminutés de mi escape y pues… ¡se asusta!

-"¡Oh claro!"-Subí la voz- "¡Como a ti no te van a meter un trailer por el ano!"- Reclamé por reflejo –"¿qué tal si yo te la meto a ti?"- Dije al final y dos segundos después caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho, el tono rojo intenso volvió a apoderarse de mi rostro y del de él. No hubo respuesta.

-"Hazlo rápido entonces"- Reclamé girando el rostro –completamente sonrojado- hacia a un lado, ese movimiento interno no era tan incómodo luego de un rato… incluso, se podía decir que estimulaba.

Levanté las rodillas y separé las piernas para dejar que entrara, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras el comenzaba el vaivén lentamente dentro de mi y con su mano masturbaba mi miembro; luego aumentó la velocidad y esa sensación se volvía más intensa _"¿Cómo demonios cabía ahí dentro?"_… Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido y poco después me vine sobre su abdomen…

"_Shizuka está muy bien formado, quizá yo también debería hacer algo de ejercicio…"_

Él comenzó a entrar y salir, incluso más rápido y unos minutos después también explotó dentro de mi. Era una sensación extraña, fresca, bueno, ¡claro que era rara! ¡Hasta ese momento todo lo que iba por ese órgano iba de salida!...

Shizuka se recostó sobre mi abdomen, sin salir aún. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente como si fuera a explotar, al compás del mío. _Me pregunto si Haruka sabrá cuando me vea que me he enrolado con su nieto. _En ese momento empezaron a surgir dudas al respecto… ¡por dios! ¡Lo había hecho con un hombre! Luego vi que se había quedado dormido y su expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad juntas disiparon mis dudas.

Quizá era lo más sucio que había echo en la vida, pero nada antes me había hecho tan feliz.

-"No hay ningún ruido Yuuko-san, ¿crees que Kimihiro haya despertado?"- Pude escuchar la voz de Himawari tras la puerta y un terror inmenso petrifico mi cuerpo. –Puedo apostar a que incluso mi miembro que momentos antes estaba más parado que la estatua de la libertad se había fruncido del susto (4).

-"Creo que él no esta seguro de que es la realidad…"- Respondió ella y luego los pasos se alejaron.

-"Ya es muy tarde, debes irte a tu casa…"- Fue lo último que escuché, ya a lo lejos-"…se quedarán a dormir aquí".

"_¿Tarde?"_

Y con esa pregunta en mente me olvidé de todo y me quede dormido… aunque Yuuko tenía razón… no estoy seguro de que esta sea la 'realidad' pero estoy el mundo donde deseo quedarme. A decir verdad, 'realidad' es un concepto muy abstracto.

_Nuevamente Haruka había llegado a recibirme, al verlo no pude evitar imaginarme lo sucedido unos momentos antes con su nieto, nuevamente me sonrojé en sueños._

_Tomamos asiento y me ofreció un poco de té._

_._

_-"¿No estas molesto?"- Le pregunté, ya que estaba seguro de que nos había visto. –eso y la sonrisa de complicidad que tenía desde que llegué._

_-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?... Esas son decisiones tuyas y de mi nieto"- Respondió. _

_-"Bueno, entonces yo debería estarlo…"- Musité con un aire endemoniado, acababa de darme cuenta de que ¡nos estuvo observando!_

_-"No tienes porque enojarte… ¡¡sólo estaba preocupado por como iban las cosas entre Shizuka y tu!!"- Aclaró pero incluso así no podía evitar el sentimiento –entre coraje y vergüenza- y las tremendas ganas de patearle el trasero._

_De repente alguien más apareció en el sueño…_

_-"¡Shizuka!"- Exhaló el abuelo y empezó a correr… Doumeki daba mucho miedo enojado._

_Silencio…_

_-"Me pregunto, ¿qué se sentirá hacerlo en el mundo de los sueños?"- Había estado un rato de pie meditando en lo que Haruka desaparecía y al ver a Doumeki no pude evitar ese cuestionamiento._

_-"No lo sé… pero, puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo"- Shizuka sonrió torcido y me dio un beso introduciendo su mano en el pantalón de mi pijama…._

* * *

_Y… si quieren saber lo que sigue… ¡No olviden dejar review!... ¡¡Quizá convenzan a la depravada escritora de escribir otro FF… porque este ya llegó a su final!!_

_Sayonara!! _

(¿Owari?)

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Bueno, creo que este FF ha llegado a su fin, me gusto mucho escribirlo, pk Kimihiro es muy exagerado y era muy divertido pensar como haría él xDDD... aunque este último capítulo imprime menos su personalidad porque es difícil saber como narraría un contacto sexual, cierto xDDD entonces al principio lo puse muy cohibido y ya despues más deshinibido.

(1) Se refiere a los delirios que tenía de que "Oh, mi querida Himawari es tan linda" OwO y cosas así.

(2) Estoy suponiendo que Kimihiro era alguien puro y de buen corazón y no tenía idea de sexo aparte de lo que le decían en la escuela, entonces culpa a la pornografía de la perversión de Shizuka.

(3) El hecho de no ver a Doumeki con su cara de "soy un estúpido y no me importa nada" es una victoria para Kimhiro.

(4) Eso de la estatua de la libertad nno suena nada a Kimihiro, es una expresión mía xDD pero me gustó ponerla xDDD

* * *

Gracias a:

**AoshMi SeshLin**  
ÇAki tienes ya el final... o bueno, supuesto nn... espero que te haya gustado!!

**Riku Lupin  
**Seh!! las clamp tienen la culpa!! tienen tanto material y prefieren dejarme sufrir!! Grax por leer  
y por dejar tus r&r reglamentarios xDDD

**yo-chan1  
**Acabo de descubrir que todos somos unos perversos!! Yo dije "no, no hay que poner lemon pk a la gente no le va a gustar"  
y la mayoria de los revs dicen "yo si lo leo" xDDDD  
Bno, servido entonces!! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie XDDD

**Eiri Saiyuki  
**Jaja!! nn,.. Soy de las que piensan que las Clamp deberían dejar al menos un Bi-shonen sin camisa por capítulo xDDD  
Grax por el review!! nn...

**Amazona Verde  
**Justo a eso me refería con pervercion, lo bueno es que estan puestas para todo!! nn Muchas gracias por leerme!!  
y hasta el prox FF!! -

**Kasumi Shinomori  
**Si haré otro de esta pareja!! y será específicamente con contenido Yaoi fuerte xDDD... aunque eso tiene menos trama, me dedicaré a hacer uno de final más largo especial para Kasumi-chan, ne? nn

**Mello's Chocolate  
**Yo te declaro culpable!! uu... Por culpa de tu nick incitante no pude evitarlo y tuve que hacer un FF de Death Note!! OwO... aunke me gustó xDDD... pero bueno,  
sigo envidiando tu nick!! xDDD... Espero que te haya gustado leer nn...

* * *

Bueno, ahora si el final:

Wooo!! todos pusieron sus 2 reviews reglamentarios OwO... eso me hace muy feliz!! xDDDD, me provoca delirios y sube mi autoestima n-nU pero bueno, espero leerlas por aqui pronto!! nn  
Gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a mis alucinaciones, baitow!! nn

Shawan Krisvett nn


End file.
